DAC circuits may exhibit dynamic behavior causing transient output impulses, and such impulses can be referred to as glitch phenomena. Such glitch phenomena can be related to programmed changes in output level (e.g., DAC output code register changes), sample-and-hold circuit effects, or digital feedthrough where digital accessing of DAC circuit inputs causes or contributes to a transient output impulse at the DAC output (with or without a register write corresponding to an output level change).